Four of the Stars
by Treeclaw
Summary: Nightheart is gone and the clans are at peace. But, when Cedarstar gets the same prophecy about cats who control nature and one will bring a storm, what is he supposed to do? Especially when they're about his kits? Stormkit, Sorrelkit, Willowkit, and Sparkkit have a big destiny awaiting them, but which one is to bring the storm to possibly destroy the clans? *Not like Power of 3*
1. Chapter 1

The day wasn't the most pleasant one. The sky was cloudy with a mixture of black and gray clouds. Not a single patch of the blue sky that was usually there at the end of green-leaf. The faint scatter of trees that usually were in Riverclan territory were now flecked with reds and golds. A gray tom sat on top of a large Rock looking over his clan. He was fretting with what to do when leaf-bare came. His clan was large and he didn't know if enough prey would be around or if a greencough breakout would occur. He was inexperienced since he had been leader for four moons and his mate was in the nursery with his four kits.

"Starclan," Cedarstar began, "Keep us protected from this leaf-bare."

It was almost night and he didn't want to sleep. There was so much to worry about! He was hoping for his clan to survive leaf-bare. Then, four cats came out of a den. One gray she cat flecked with gold, another a gray tom, a gold she-cat with gray tail tip, and a little golden tom. Cedarstar's own kits were beginning to tumble about. He leapt off the Rock Ledge and his kits took no notice of him. He sat down and watched them.

"I am Sparkstar! Leader of Windclan! This is my deputy, Willowfang-" Sparkkit began

Willowkit bared her fangs and tried to look threatening. But a little smile was curving at the corner of her mouth. Then her eyes widened.

"Wait! We're supposed to be Riverclan and they're the invaders!" Willowkit hissed

"No! You're the invaders. I'm Stormstar and this is my best warrior Sorrelfur!"

"No! It's Sorrelstorm!"

"How about Sorrelflower!" Stormstar said

"How about you come in the nursery and I'll tell you a story." A she-cat said

A golden she-cat stepped out of the nursery. The four kits perked up and jumped into the nursery.

"Full of energy." Sunshadow muttered

"That they are. But, they'll have plenty of energy when they become apprentices in two moons." Cedarstar said

Sunshadow nodded.

"Come on Sunshadow! I wanna hear about you're first battle!"

"And I wanna hear silence!" Rainsong hissed

Sunshadow chuckled.

"You can spend some time with them tomorrow. They'll be much more energetic then." She said

"They can be more energetic than that?" Cedarstar joked

"They get it from both of us." Sunshadow said

She entered the den and Cedarstar returned to his den. He wasn't used to the eerie atmosphere in his den since he was used to the over crowded warrior's den. He laid on his moss nest and laid down, happily falling asleep. Suddenly, a sharp light appeared and he saw his sister, Lilykit. The brown she-cat looked at him with seriousness in her yellow eyes.

"The time has come Cedarstar. Kin of tree will come with the power to control the elements and the fate of the clans lay in their paws." Lilykit said

Cedarstar was shocked by the seriousness in her voice. But, he was now even more worried. He wondered if they were his own kits!

"Watch closely Cedarstar, Starclan has chose wisely for who wields this power." She said

The little she-kit walked away, leaving Cedarstar confused.

"Wait! Why are you giving me the same prophecy?" He yowled

He jumped awake and saw the darkness of his den. No one was around him and now he was taking into consideration.

"Why did she tell me the same prophecy? It must be my kits. But..."

He was completely confused. Why tell him twice? He knew it was his kits and his kits alone.

"They won't know about this. I'll wait for Starclan to tell them." Cedarstar decided.

Dawn began to pierce the sky and Cedarstar got up, wanting to go by the river. He left his den and heard rustling by Gingerstorm's den.

"Hopefully he gets a message about them tonight as well."

He was out of camp and went down the slope that lead to the river. It wasn't the green and warm water he was used to. But, the grass was mottled with yellow and decorated with masses of different color leaves. The river had flecks of frost on it from the freezing night before. Few fish were rummaging in the slow moving stream.

"Something." He thought

He dug his paw into freezing water and came up, empty-pawed.

"Frog-dung!" He muttered to himself

The fish were aware of his presence and fled from the shallow end. Cedarstar left the area and found the border to Windclan. His dear friend from since he was an apprentice was now the leader of that fine clan. Treestar was that leader now. He sighed and turned around. His head was spinning.

"Great Starclan...Send my clan a sign! I need to know if it is going to be my kits!" Cedarstar thought

But, he knew they had given him enough insight on who'll be the four. They told him "Of sun and tree". Sunshadow and him, but, how could any of his kits cause a storm? And why didn't Lilykit mention the storm this time? Cedarstar laid down and placed his paws over his muzzle. He had missed out on sleeping and didn't need to get more news on this. He laid there full of worry until Sunhigh broke.

"Cedarstar?"

He looked up. Sunshadow was entering with worry in her eyes. She laid next to him and said,

"Why didn't you come and see your kits today?"

"I...I just couldn't." Cedarstar lied

"Stop lying. You loved every heartbeat with them and you can't just leave them alone for a day." Sunshadow said

Cedarstar wanted to yowl _they might destroy the clans!_ But he barely bit it back.

"Listen. I'm sorry I didn't come see them yet. I just needed to think about what we're gonna do for leaf-bare." Cedarstar said

Sunshadow's gaze lightened as she got up.

"Go see them. They've been complaining that they want to see their father."

The golden she-cat left Cedarstar. He knew he'd be a little hesitant around them, but he couldn't abandon his kits. He left the den and breathed in the fresh air. The tang of leaf-bare was in the wind and the trees were almost devoid of any color but gray and brown.

"Cedarstar!"

He looked behind him and saw Sorrelkit and Sparkkit run towards him at full speed. They leapt onto his back as he heard Stormkit say,

"Intruder! Attack!"

Stormkit leapt onto his back with the others as Willowkit nipped at his ear. He began laughing as he said,

"Get off before I send my secret patrol on you!"

His kits gasped and Sorrelkit happily said,

"So? We're Riverclan! We'll take on an patrol you have!"

He smiled. He could never miss out on this. Sunshadow was right, he couldn't ignore his kits. They were the best thing in the world...


	2. Being a Kit

Stormkit wriggled next to his littermates as he heard Rainsong speak to her kits.

"Now, I want you to stop messing up Gingerstorm's supplies." She said, "He works very hard on keeping them together." Rainsong said

"But-" Airkit said

"No! No more going into Gingerstorm's den unless you want to become his apprentice or you're sick." Rainsong hissed

"Ewww! Who wants to work with herbs all day?" Stripekit said

Stormkit felt someone stand next to him and saw Sparkkit stretching.

"Hey? Wanna see if Cedarstar can bring us to the river?" Stormkit asked

"Nah. I wanna see if we can catch something!" Sparkkit said enthusiastically

"But, we can't leave camp!" Stormkit said

"Nor will you."

Stormkit looked up and saw Sunshadow glaring at them.

"We...We weren't!" Stormkit said

"I'm talking to Sparkkit. You at least listen Stormkit." Sunshadow said

Stormkit puffed his chest out as Sparkkit hit his head.

"Hey!" Stormkit said

Sorrelkit and Willowkit jumped awake and hissed. Stormkit let out a _mrrow _of laughter. They mimicked each other almost every day!

"Sparkkit, say sorry. Stormkit, go find something fun with your sisters." Sunshadow said

"Why does her get to be in charge! I wanna be in charge!" Willowkit said

"No! I wanna!" Sorrelkit said

"Silence! He's not in charge!" Sunshadow said

"Hmm. Let me try this." Stormkit thought

He burst out of the den and ran across camp. He ran through legs of the many cats who were doing multiple tasks for the camp. Fresh kill was coming in, not much but at least some, and apprentices were happily following their mentors out of the camp.

"Less than two moons and I can be one of them!" Stormkit thought as he entered the elder's den. The four of the five elders were awake. Hawkfeather was resting, again. Everyone was worried about him. He's been coughing for what seemed like forever and it wasn't greencough since catmint wasn't working. Daisyface and Brokenfoot turned their attention over to him.

"Oh, look at the little kit. I wish it were Airkit, he's so much bigger. He'd make a much better meal!" Daisyface said

Brokenfoot grabbed his scruff and brought him over.

"Let go of me Shadowclan intruders!" Stormkit hissed

"So tough. But, he'll do for a quick bite." Brokenfoot said

"No!" Stormkit said

He struggled, but he couldn't break Brokenfoot's grasp. Stormkit's heart beat fast as they placed him down and they held his tail. Daisyface licked her lips and began licking his pelt. Brokenfoot did the same as he heard someone yowl-

"Riverclan! Attack!"

A flash of gray flew past him as he heard Willowkit's squeaky voice.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh no! We're doomed! Here, have your leader back." Brokenfoot said

They let Stormkit go and he began batting at Daisyface's tail.

"No one can take down Stormstar!" Stormkit said

Daisyface and Brokenfoot laughed as Stonepoppy walked over and joined the laughing.

"You guys are so much like Cedarstar and Sunshadow when they were kits." Stonepoppy said

"Sparkkit in trouble again?" Brokenfoot asked

"Yeah. He wanted to leave camp and Sunshadow caught him." Sorrelkit said

"Hey! Let's go see if someone can take us to the river again!" Willowkit said

"Yeah! I hope we can find Cloudface! He's awesome!" Stormkit said

"No! I want Fernfire to take us!" Willowkit said

"No! Seedspots is better!" Sorrelkit said

The three kits left the den arguing about which cat was better. But they soon stopped as Cedarstar walked up to them. Stormkit looked up to his father and was amazed how much they looked alike. The yellow eyes and gray fur. Stocky body and rounded ears. Stormkit was proud to look like his father.

"Talking about who's the best cat? What about me and Sunshadow?" Cedarstar asked

"You're both awesome! But, we can't have you as mentors..." Willowkit said

"True! But, who knows! You might get who you want!" Cedarstar said

"Oh really...Intruder!" Stormkit said

They leapt onto Cedarstar until the leader was covered in balls of fluff.

"Keep attacking Riverclan!" Sorrelkit said

"Oh no! I can't beat these brave warriors. I surrender..." Cedarstar said

"Yes! We won! Follow me Riverclan! We have shown Windclan our bravery and how Riverclan will never back down!" Stormkit yowled

The four kits burst off of Cedarstar and began to chase one another. Willowkit broke off and Stormkit began chasing her.

"Come back here!" He said

But, somehow, Willowkit kept gaining speed and was faster than him by a longshot. He slowed his pace as Willowkit kept running. He stared in amazement at how she could keep that pace so easily! It was as though she was wind!

"You're not getting away that easily!" He hissed

He began running again, but he tripped over a...red furred stick? He tumbled over a few times, landing on his back. He finally saw Rosepaw staring at him with a curious expression.

"You okay Stormkit?" She asked

"Y..Yeah! Did ya see Willowkit anywhere?" He squeaked

"Yeah, she went into the nursery with Sorrelkit. Didn't you hear Sunshadow?" Rosepaw asked

"No...I didn't. Sorry..." He said getting up

She let out a _mrrow _of laughter as she grabbed his scruff.

"Hey! I'm not a moon old anymore!" He shouted

She ignored him as he was carried through camp. Stormkit couldn't believe that Rosepaw was doing this! He moved around a bit, but it proved futile. He was dropped in front of the nursery and squeaks came from the den.

"What happened?" He asked as he ran in

"Stripekit has a belly ache. He wouldn't listen and is vomiting." Sunshadow said

Sparkkit, Sorrelkit, and Willowkit were all near Rainsong. The gray queen was huddled next to Airkit, who was being groomed by her. Stormkit noticed Gingerstorm next to Stripekit who was yowling in pain..

"But it hurts!" She cried

"Come on Stripekit. You've had worse before." Gingerstorm said

"But I don't wanna eat anything!" She cried

Gingerstorm sighed and looked at the other cats.

"She won't eat the yarrow. What happened though?" He asked

"She was playing a little rough earlier. But, she might have a small belly ache." Airkit said

"No. She may just be sore because of it. She didn't have any food?" Gingerstorm asked

"No. We shared a fish last night, but none of us are sick." Rainsong said

Gingerstorm nodded and the ginger tom left the den. Stormkit watched as Stripekit rolled around, complaining about her belly. He wondered how it could hurt this badly if she was older than him! He let out a _mrrow _of laughter and Airkit looked at him. The white tom sneaked away from Rainsong and said,

"She says I'm the mouse-heart!"

"Yeah!'' Stormkit said

He laughed with his friend and smiled. This was what his life was. Relaxing and fun!


	3. A Sign?

Leaf-bare had struck hard that year, and the four kits were freezing. Well, almost all of them. Sparkkit was the warmest! It was as though he couldn't feel cold! That day, Sparkkit and Sorrelkit were playing in the nursery.

"Come on Sorrelkit! Just leap on me!" Sparkkit said

"That's what we've been doing all day! I wanna rest now Sparkkit. See if anyone else wants to." Sorrelkit said

The she-cat walked away from Sparkkit. He couldn't believe this! She tired out so fast and he felt as though he could do anything! Sparkkit saw that the camp was nearly empty and decided,

"I can try swimming!"

He looked around, and no one was looking for him. He padded toward the entrance and slipped through it. The frost hit his paws and the fresh tang of the leaf-bare air hit him. But, it quickly went away! He looked down and the frost was gone and it looked like it was now covered in dew. The air around him now felt warm, not freezing...He had missed out on the coldness again! He was now yearning to feel the cold air, but it avoided him. This always happened to him. That's why his littermates huddled near him. He walked down the long trail and felt the ground melt beneath him.

"Seriously! Why does the cold avoid me?" He asked aloud

He ran down to the river and saw that it was completely frozen! Light danced on it and shot rays of sunlight around the territory, igniting the frosty ground and dead plants that had been dying for over a moon.

"I swear to Starclan if this water isn't cold, I'll go live in the sun!" He thought

He walked onto the ice and felt the ice travel through his paw and into his body. He felt cooler for once. His hot pelt was cooling down as he walked farther on. He felt a small numbness in his paws, but it felt nice. He purred and purred as he finally laid down. He had never felt better! Most cats had despised this season, but he truly adored it!

"Thank you Starclan..I've wanted this for moons..." Sparkkit thought

He let out another purr. The ice was calming him. This is what he wanted yesterday, but Sunshadow had kept him in the nursery! Great Starclan she was annoying! If only she knew what a nuisence it was to feel boiling hot every...single...day! But, a small crack appeared and Sparkkit's fear increased. He felt something sizzle, but it didn't hurt. He felt even more scared. Then, a huge flame leapt up in front of him and he yowled in fear. He bolted off the ice and looked back at where he was laying. A huge hole had appeared and the water was steaming. He looked at his pelt, but saw no burn marks. Just his golden fur. But, steam was rolling off of it and appearing vibrantly in the cold air.

"What the?" He asked

The hole was beginning to freeze again. He took a few pawsteps back as he felt fur behind him. He felt a warm purr as he turned around.

"So? Sneaked out of camp again?"

It was Aquaheart. The blue/gray she-cat was glaring at him.

"Come along. Cedarstar and Sunshadow were won..." Her voice trailed off as her tail was placed on his back.

He felt her freezing fur penetrate his warm pelt, but the cold quickly disappeared.

"How are you so warm?" She asked

He shrugged. He noticed she was looking toward the river.

"Was that there when you came here?" She asked

"The hole!"

He glanced and saw only a thin veil of frost had covered it. She took her tail off his back and ran onto the ice. She sat down.

"Looking for fish?" He asked

She didn't reply. He did get an answer. A large splash and her paw coming up with a pike on the hinges of her claws and in her curled paw.

"Excellent!" He praised

She smiled kindly as she walked to him. She dropped the fish and her expression grew serious.

"Was that there when you came here?" She asked again

Shaking his head, they began to walk away. He grabbed her fish and the were heading back to camp. He glanced back at the river, wondering about the large fire he had seen. Where had it come from? Was it a sign from Starclan? He puffed out his chest. Starclan had sent him a sign! He was no longer frightened about it! But completely proud! He entered the camp with only confidence! He noticed Cedarstar and Sunshadow outside the nursery. Sunshadow was shaking nervously and Cedarstar had his tail wrapped around her.

"Cedarstar! I found him." She said

Sunshadow leapt up and ran over to him. She began to lick his head with worried licks.

"Sparkkit!" Cedarstar boomed

The gray tom walked over. His yellow eyes were stern.

"Thank Starclan you're okay." He said

Sparkkit was surprised. But, nothing crushed his newly found happiness. The fire had to be a sign from Starclan and he had seen it! He wriggled free from Sunshadow's grasp and ran into the nursery, where his siblings were resting peacefully.

"Geez! What got into you three?" He asked

No reply. Sparkkit shrugged and laid in the middle of them. He knew that he'd be hot again. But, his littermates purred. Sunshadow entered with happiness in her blue eyes.

"Oh Sparkkit. You've got Starclan watching out for you." She said

"That they do! That they do..." He thought

The sign proved he was special and that he was the better of his littermates. He would be chanted by Riverclan as Sparkstar one day! Stormkit, Sorrelkit, and Willowkit would envy him! Not the other way around.

"Sunshadow?"

She looked up.

"When do we become apprentices?" He asked

"In a moon." She said

"One moon..One little moon and I can prove myself to my clan!" Sparkkit thought


	4. Greencough

Sorrelkit snuggled next to Sparkkit, feeling his heat drift onto her frozen pelt. She was always curious about how he kept so warm. He couldn't be ill, for he could run and play like the rest of them. She stood up and stretched. She wrinkled her nose as she walked over to where Stripekit and Airkit were sleeping. Little Airkit was making these weird noises. She prodded his leg and jumped back. The tom felt warm!

"Maybe he's like Sparkkit!" She thought

She knew none of them would be getting up soon, so she got up and left the den. She noticed very few cats were up. She saw Aquaheart speaking to Smoketail, Cloverface, Honeyfur, and Softleaf.

"Check the Shadowclan border. The dusk patrol will do Windclan." Aquaheart said

Sorrelkit felt thrilled! They were doing a border patrol. She ran up to Aquaheart and began to ask questions.

"Can I come? I can set the border! I'm almost six moons! Please Aquaheart!"

"I'm sorry Sorrelkit. But, you have to be an apprentice." Aquaheart said

"But I can help!" Sorrelkit cried

She leapt onto Aquaheart. She gripped her scruff.

"Come at me Shadowclan!" Sorrelkit growled

"Quite the young warrior!" Cloverface said

Sorrelkit smiled as she tugged harder on Aquaheart's scruff. She batted at her ears and Aquaheart let out a little _mrrow _of laughter.

"Shadowclan! Retreat! Sorrelstar is too strong!" She said

"Follow me!" Smoketail said

Cloverface, Honeyfur, and Softleaf followed the gray tom as Aquaheart fell to the ground.

"No! Don't leave me!" Aquaheart "cried"

Sorrelkit let go and yowled

"Riverclan has won under my leadership! Sorrelstar! Sorrelstar!"

She got off the blue/gray warrior and began to pad around camp. No reason. Just walking. She sniffed the cold air and shivered at it ferocity. Leaf-bare was fully here and she had always wondered about one thing. Snow...She had been told stories of it's beauty, yet strength. It had taken down trees, but, it looked so beautiful when it fell. Sorrelkit could only imagine what it would look like. Sunshadow had told her that it was pure white and it was powdery and when you touched it, it turned to water.

"When will it snow?" She asked her self

She heard something move in the elder's den and wondered if she could get a story out of one of the elders. Wolfheart had some good stories about Sunshadow from when she was an apprentice. She ran in the elder's den and noticed it was Daisyface who had woken up. The yellow/white she-cat looked so much like Honeyfur, it was undeniable that they were related. But, Daisyface looked especially frail this morning. She looked tired, but she had woken up. She hardly moved.

"Maybe she could tell a story." Sorrelkit thought

She entered the den and Daisyface looked up.

"H..Hi Sorrelkit." Daisyface whispered

She sounded terribly tired.

"Are you okay?" Sorrelkit asked

"I'm...I'm fine." She wheezed

Daisyface began coughing terribly and Berrytail and Hawkfeather jumped awake.

"Daisyface, are you okay?" Hawkfeather asked

"I'm..I'm fine Haw-" She began, but was inturrupted by coughing, "Hawkfeather."

"No you're not!" Berrytail exclaimed.

"Is she ill?" Sorrelkit asked

"Go and get Gingerstorm Sorrelkit." Berrytail said

"Why?" Sorrelkit asked

"You'd be helping the clan!" Hawkfeather said

Sorrelkit didn't even reply. She was already running out of the den and towards Gingerstorm's den. She couldn't believe that the elders were asking for her help! She burst through the thorn bush and ignored the few that had stuck to her pelt.

"Gingerstorm!" She shouted

The ginger tom scrabbled to his paws and panicly looked around.

"Poppy seed!" He shouted

"No!" Sorrelkit shouted back

Gingerstorm shook his head and stared at her. His green eyes were full of alertness.

"Sorrelkit, you're supposed to come behind the thorn bush." He said walking over to her

"Never mind the thorns, Daisyface is ill!" She mewed

Gingerstorm's eyes widened as he pushed past her and out of his den. She came behind him and into the elder's den. Gingerstorm hovered over the white/gold she-cat, who was now coughing even more viciously.

"Not now.." Gingerstorm whispered

Sorrelkit walked over to the ginger tom. Daisyface didn't stop coughing. She was gasping for a breath when it finally stopped.

"G..Greencough." He muttered

"Now? Leaf-bare just started!" Sorrelkit said

"Berrytail, Hawkfeather, Birchheart, and Wolfheart, take Sorrelkit out of here. You five can _not _become ill." He said sternly

"No! I can help!" Sorrelkit pleaded

"NO! I can't have you die because you have to help now." Gingerstorm hissed

Sorrelkit jumped back in fear. Gingerstorm never looked this scary before! He usually acted a lot nicer than this. She ran out of the den with the other elders following her. She didn't stop there, she ran into the nursery and jumped onto a ball of fluff.

"Hey!" Airkit shouted

Then she remembered how Airkit was acting. She heard a small cough come from him and she panicked. He sounded like Daisyface! His minor cough began to increase, and Rainsong awoke.

"He's..He's coughing!" She yowled

Sorrelkit watched as Rainsong grabbed Airkit and ran out of the den. Sorrelkit remained where she was. She didn't even want to go to Gingerstorm. She felt something tug at her tail and saw Sparkkit's golden fur.

"Let go Sparkkit." She said

"You're no fun!" He yowled

He left the den. Sorrelkit sighed. Sparkkit was way to jumpy at times. Stormkit was quietly playing with Willowkit. Sunshadow was merely watching her kits play.

"Sun..Sunshadow." Sorrelkit meowed

"Yes Sorrelkit?"

"Gin..Gingerstorm yelled at me." She answered

"Why?"

"I...I wanted to help him when Daisyface had greencough!"

"Greencough? But...Oh great Starclan that must be what Airkit has! Sorrelkit, go get an apprentice." She ordered

Sorrelkit just left the den. She didn't run to the apprentice's den. She heard Gingerstorm rustle around in his den. She veered away, not wanting to see the tom again. She went into the apprentice's den and saw only Rosepaw and Firepaw up. They were quietly talking and abruptly stopped.

"Sorrelkit? Why are you here?" Rosepaw asked

"Sunshadow told me to tell you to come into the nursery." She replied

"I'll go." Firepaw said

The two left. But, as Sorrelkit left, she noticed little white stuff come from the sky. It drifted down to the ground and stuck to the ground, turning it white.

"Snow." Firepaw said


	5. Weird Whether

"Sunshadow! We've been doing this for a half moon! We know to let the apprentices clean out the nursery!" Willowkit shouted

"You don't need to get greencough like the others." Sunshadow said

She was right..Every elder but Berrytail had caught it, Airkit had it along with most of the warriors. Spottedpool, Frosttail, Fernfire, Seedspots, Ashpool, Softleaf, Smoketail, Cloverface, Moonblaze! Even poor Lionpaw and Poolpaw. These cats were now being kept out of camp it was so bad! The snow didn't help either. Since the first snowfall, all that came was snowstorm after snowstorm. It was almost a full fox-length of snow on the ground. Willowkit was watching as Rosepaw cleaned out the moss. it felt lonely without Stripekit. He was now Stripepaw.

"At least we're not down on apprentices." Sunshadow said

Willowkit was glad for that! She headed for the entrance, but Sunshadow gripped her pelt.

"Why not?" She asked

"Because, you don't have to get sick!"

"But staying in this stuffy den, don't you think we'll get even sicker?" She argued

Sunshadow responded by letting her go. She motioned for her siblings to follow.

"Let's find a warrior!" She said

Luckily for them, Tawnytail was walking by. The tortoiseshell tom looked down at them and smiled. He began to pad away, but Stormkit and Sparkkit leapt onto him.

"Riverclan! Attack!" Stormkit yowled

The four kits leapt onto the tom, who yowled in surprise. He fell to the ground as Willowkit nipped his ear and batted at his muzzle. She heard a small _mrrow _of laughter come from him as he said

"No! Not the great Riverclan! I'm doomed!"

"Stormstar! Get the rest!" Sorrelkit shouted

Tawnytail was now laughing and the four kits joined in with him. This is what was fun about being a kit. Luckily for them they weren't ill. She didn't even want to sit in Gingerstorm's den for so long just to do what? Lay there and eat herbs? Boring!

"Come on! He's done! We've won against Shadowclan!" Stormkit yowled triumphantly

The four kits yowled happily as they got off of Tawnytail. Willowkit padded away from the group just to be alone. She sat down and watched them fight with each other. She wasn't in the mood anymore. She wanted to go and run in the harsh leaf-bare breezes and listen to it whistle in the empty trees and move the dying plants. She had told her siblings that she just wants to run and they taunted her.

"What're you, Windclan?" Stormkit said

"Rabbit chaser!" Sparkkit taunted

Willowkit was grateful that Sorrelkit never did. But, she never joined. Willowkit always hated doing it while she was alone, but it was awesome! She padded over to the camp's entrance and slipped through unnoticed. She couldn't believe that the cats never notice when she leaves camp. She was running through the camp anyway. She was out of camp and was still amazed at the vastness of the forest, and this was merely Riverclan's territory. She could only picture swimming in the fresh water when it defrosted in a moon or two. But, something else enticed her. The moor...

"The moor!" Sunshadow had begun, "It is a vast and treeless place with pure grass that has been windswept by the harsh and ongoing winds of Windclan."

That's all she's been told. But, this day, Willowkit began to wonder, what if she could see it herself? But..She knew the rules, no going to far from camp. Well, she wasn't supposed to leave camp but she didn't care. She wasn't going to be confined to the greencough ridden camp. She didn't need to catch it nor did she want to be near sick cats. Also, she'd probably be yelled at by Gingerstorm.

"Why can't I see the moor." She said aloud

She looked behind her and saw the entrance and didn't go back. She padded down the hill and toward the river. No sound could be heard since it was frozen. Winds began to whip her fur around and force her eyes shut. The scents were blocked from her nose and her fur soon flattened. She hissed in frustration, but it was inaudible.

"Gah! Move!" She thought

The winds suddenly died down and she was able to open her eyes. She still heard it and saw it rustle the dead branches on the trees. But, it was as though the wind was avoiding her. She lifted her paw out and felt the wind hit it. She quickly moved it back in fear. Why was the wind avoiding her? She backed up in fear. But, she soon relaxed. What was wrong with this. As she relaxed, she heard the wind around her die down and it turned into a gentle breeze. She still heard it, but way in the distance.

"This is weird.." She declared

She felt a pressure build up in her paws as she moved them up in down to hopefully relieve it, but something weirder happened. She _saw _air move where her paws went. Literally, she saw it move.

"But..Air isn't visible!" She thought

She turned around and ran back to camp. She felt her speed grow faster and faster until she heard nothing but wind and felt as though she _was _wind. The trees and plants were a gray/brown/yellow blur as she sped up. She then stopped as the entrance came into view. Should she tell them? They already thought she was weird..She couldn't mention it!

"This is my secret. They won't know.." Willowkit decided

She confidently walked in and saw a gathering of multiple cats in the center.

"How did they all die?"

"Die?" Willowkit thought

She walked over and saw three bodies that she easily recognized. Poolpaw, Softleaf, and Cloverface... She noticed Cedarstar next to his sister with his eyes closed.

"They..They had it the worst and it doesn't look to good for Frosttail, Hawkfeather and Daisyface. Daisyface hardly wakes up." Gingerstorm mewed sadly

She saw the grief in the ginger tom's green eyes as he walked away. She felt something grip her scruff as the golden pelt of Sunshadow hit her eye.

"Come on. Let the clan grieve for now.." Sunshadow began, "This greencough is one of the worst and I don't want you to fool around."

Fool around? She was about to argue with her but decided against it. It'd be futile to argue with Sunshadow since something bad did just happen. Willowkit sadly joined her littermates who were all quiet, even Sparkit! She laid next to her siblings and closed her eyes. Today hadn't been the best with the weird whether then the death of the cats. She didn't even know what to do with it..But, all she knew is that something weird had happened, and she didn't know what to do..


	6. Apprentices

The next few weeks were bittersweet. The greencough epidemic had slowly diminished to just Wolfheart's illness. But, there came the bad too. Frosttail, Daisyface and Hawkfeather had all died. Sorrelkit was still in shock! How could just a sickness claim six lives! She was still upset about Lionpaw and Poolpaw's death. But, at least Cedarstar had recovered from Cloverface's death. But, he had no deputy! Sunshadow was still in the nursery with them! But, Sorrelkit knew one thing. They'd become apprentices soon.

"I can't wait till we become apprentices. I want to have Fernfire as my mentor." Willowkit mewed

"I really want Seedspots. She and I get along so well when I talk to to her." Sorrelkit replied

The two were walking around the camp, bored. They didn't feel like fighting, like Sparkkit and Stormkit, but neither did they want to do nothing.

"Hey, want to-" Sorrelkit began

She felt something grip her scruff and turned to see Sunshadow.

"Sunshadow, just tell me to come. I'm not a little kit!" Sorrelkit argued

"Not for much longer will you be a kit at all!" Sunshadow meowed

Sorrelkit's ears pricked as she was brought into the nursery. Stormkit and Sparkkit were wrestling in the corner.

"We're gonna be apprentices?" Willowkit asked

Sunshadow nodded as Sorrelkit was placed down. She couldn't believe it! She'd be a full apprentice a learn for real how to fight and hunt like real cats! She began to groom her fur, not wanting to look like a mess. She looked up and saw Stormkit getting groomed by Sunshadow. He wriggled and tried to get out of her grasp.

"Sunshadow! I can do it myself!" Stormkit angrily said

"Nonsense. You let me finish. Willowkit, start grooming your fur."

Sorrelkit was ignoring her brother's arguments as she groomed her belly. To think, no more Sorrelkit, but Sorrel_paw. _She wondered who her mentor would be. She wanted Seedspots, but she wouldn't mind Ashpool. But, Seedspots had a little bit more energy then her sister. She looked up, feeling perfectly cleaned. Willowkit was finishing up and Sparkkit was nice and cleaned too.

"Surprising. He isn't fighting." She thought

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge for a meeting." Cedarstar called out to Riverclan

"It's time." Sunshadow mewed

Sparkkit and Stormkit had raced out ahead of them while Willowkit and Sorrelkit at least took their time. They confidently padded out behind their brothers.

"Toms." She mewed to Willowkit

"I know. So energetic yet don't listen." Willowkit replied

They climbed the Rock Ledge and sat behind Cedarstar. Stormkit was proudly sitting up front with Sparkkit. Sorrelkit glanced over them and saw all the eyes of the clan on her. She felt alarmed! What if she messed up? She would never forget it. Her eyes were wide and she hunched over trying make herself scarce.

"Today, we are here to give these four kits their apprentice titles. They have reached the age of six moons and they're ready to gain it. As we know, each apprentice is a new warrior ready to defend our clan at any cost!" Cedarstar announced

The clan yowled in support. Sorrelkit felt even more nervous. She had to defend this? But..what if she failed at her assessment while her siblings passed? She'd be an apprentice while they were warriors!

"Stormkit, step forward." Cedarstar said

Sorrelkit watched Stormkit stand up as Cedarstar looked at him with pride. Did he feel that way about them all? Or just his sons? What if it were for everyone but her?

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. Until you become a warrior you shall be known as Stormpaw." Cedarstar announced

Stormpaw looked to the crowd who was chanting his name. Sorrelkit couldn't believe his confidence.

"Stormpaw, your mentor shall be Cloudface. Cloudface, teach Stormpaw your bravery and compassion."

Stormpaw leapt down and touched noses with his mentor. He executed this so perfectly, how would she compare her's to his?

"Sparkkit, step forward."'

Sparkkit actually ran up to his father and proudly sat there.

"I wish I had some confidence..." Sorrelkit thought

"Spark_paw _your mentor shall be Redstorm. Learn from his patience and speed to help Riverclan."

Sparkpaw touched the red warrior's nose and joined Stormpaw who was watching from the front of the crowd. Sorrelkit heard her name from Cedarstar and couldn't feel her paws. She felt her heart beat faster and faster as she stayed put longer.

"I..I can't." She thought, "But I must."

Sorrelkit got up and padded next to her father. She tried to catch his eyes, but they were faced toward the crowd.

"Sorrelkit, you too have reached the age of six moons and will join your brothers in a moment. Now, you shall be known as Sorrel_paw_. Your mentor shall be Seedspots. Learn from your mentor.." He mewed

He was looking directly at her and his eyes read..

"My daughter..You will do great and fulfill the life Starclan laid out for you. This is the first step.."

She relaxed. Even though it wasn't spoken, she knew what he had thought. She looked away and saw Seedspots pad up to her and she touched the she-cat's pure black nose.

"Come along Sorrelpaw." She mewed

She followed Seedspots to the crowd where Stormpaw and Sparkpaw were sitting. Her brothers looked over happily and smiled. She looked up and watched Willowkit become Willowpaw and gain her mentor, who was luckily Fernfire. They had all gotten great mentors and she couldn't believe their luck! She figured that's why Cedarstar had constantly asked who their favorite cat was. He wanted to know what mentors to give them.

"Now, I'd like to welcome back my deputy who had watched over our kits for the past six moons and has done a fantastic job with them. Sunshadow." Cedarstar said

Her mother walked through the crowd and sat next to Cedarstar on the Rock Ledge. The clan was recovering from greencough and Sunshadow looked happy being next to her mate and her kits were now apprentices to become Riverclan warriors.

"To think.." Sorrelpaw began, "We were kits a mere half-moon ago and now we can learn all of the stuff we've been learning."

"Yeah..Each of us shall have a different path. But, we'll stick together." Stormpaw mewed

With that, the four split up and went with each mentor.

"So, what're we doing?" Sorrelpaw asked

"A tour. Then, we hunt."


	7. A Boring First Day

A gentle light peeked through the apprentice's den and awoke Stormpaw. The gray tom shook his head and looked up. Everyone but Treepaw was sleeping. She wasn't even in her nest.

"Dawn patrol." He figured

He got up and began grooming his pelt. Today would be his first day of training. He might be hunting or, he hoped, battle training. He knew nearly nothing about actually fighting someone. Cloudface should start off with it.

"Stormpaw?"

He saw the white fur of Cloudface who was padding into the den. Stormpaw looked up and Cloudface nodded.

"Good. You're awake." He mewed

Stormpaw got up and walked over. He didn't want to seem like a kit and jump up and run around him.

"So? You ready?" He asked

"Of course!" Stormpaw replied

Cloudface motioned for him to follow and they left the den. The camp was quiet, but a few cats were up. The fresh-kill pile was still small. But, leaf-bare was almost over. Each season lasted three to four moons and it had almost been three moons since it began. He couldn't wait to see the river when it was defrosted and alive.

"Come along. We're working on hunting first." Cloudface said as they left camp

Hunting? How? The entire river must be frozen and what other prey did they eat? Cloudface stopped suddenly and Stormpaw nearly ran into the white tom.

"Shh. Listen."

Stormpaw perked his ears and listened. He heard a gentle whistling and a rustle of wings.

"Birds. That's what we eat when it is leaf-bare and the river is frozen." The thin warrior said

Well..he looked thin. A lot of cats didn't seem to have a lot of strength and even Stormpaw couldn't remember the last good meal he had eaten. Sunshadow and his siblings always shared a meal wit Rainsong until her kits became apprentices. Even then prey was scarce. Then, a little black thing fell from the trees and onto the ground.

"That's a crow. They're hard to catch, but it is prey." Cloudface mewed

He motioned for Stormpaw to watch. He backed up away from Cloudface and laid down to watch. The white warrior laid down and crept along the frosted ground. His pelt blended perfectly with the white and gray background. Would he fit in with it? Or would the prey spot him? He looked at the..crow(?) and it didn't even take notice of Cloudface.

"Come on...we need prey!" He thought

The crow pecked at the ground which Stormpaw found odd. Why was it hitting the ground? When it turned around, Cloudface leapt and pinned it to the ground. It squawked once as Cloudface killed it.

"Nice job!" Stormpaw shouted

Cloudface picked up his prey and walked over.

"Now, birds can fly away. You have to take your time to find them and then leap. Pin it to the ground and bite it's throat. Quickly and clean." Cloudface said

Stormpaw nodded but was amazed at how perfectly Cloudface killed the bird. It held a tantalizing smell that he wanted. But, he even knew the simplest rules. No eating during training or on a hunting patrol. Nor could he eat till the elders were fed.

"I only showed you this since there was a bird here. When the river melts, we can work more on hunting."

He nodded. He began listing, eager to catch his own bird. But, no sounds were heard and he dropped his head.

"It's okay. It takes a while in leaf-bare to find prey. The hunting patrol brought back only a bird and, luckily, a mouse!" Cloudface said, trying to encourage him

Stormpaw shrugged. He wanted to help his clan by finding...He perked his ears. A gentle rustling was coming from a few rabbit-lengths away. Cloudface was still talking until Stormpaw shushed him. He knew it was rude, but this was prey!

"I hear something."

He padded up and saw a tiny brown speck. He felt Cloudface's tail land on his back as he said,

"Let me show you one more time."

Stormpaw reluctantly stepped back to let Cloudface show him. Cloudface bent down and slowly walked toward to the distracted mouse. He just did this with the bird. Then, Cloudface leapt and pinned it to the ground and killed it.

"I can do that." Stormpaw told himself

Cloudface walked over and dropped the prey.

"Got it?" He asked

"Yes." Stormpaw replied with a little anger

"Nice job at spotting it. I didn't even see it! Good eye you got."

Stormpaw puffed out his chest happily. He did something good!

"This will be helpful for camp. Let's bring it back and you can give it to either the queens or elders. Your choice. After that, we can work on battle training." Cloudface told him

He smiled and grabbed his prey. He padded through the cold landscape, yearning to fight! He broke into a run and burst into camp.

"Wait..there are no queens. So, I guess elders!" He thought

He padded toward the thickets that contained the elder's den and poked his head in. Berrytail was asleep and Stonepoppy and Brokenfoot were conversing.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked

The two talking cats turned their heads and nodded. He dropped the prey in front of them and smiled.

"Thank you." Stonepoppy mewed

"Thank Cloudface, he caught it. I did spot it though!"

"It takes both. You did good and it is hard in leaf-bare. When it is new-leaf, it'll be easier to catch something." Brokenfoot said

Stormpaw knew that. He was starving and so was everyone else and he knew no fish or true prey until it was new-leaf. He left the den and found Cloudface.

"Sorry Stormpaw...I have to go on a hunting patrol. Sunshadow said."

His mother! He bit back an angry reply and walked into the apprentice's den. He glared at Cloudface. He could have told her he needed to practice with him! His first training day was boring! He couldn't do anything with leaf-bare here!

"Can't wait for this day to be over.." He mumbled to himself


End file.
